Fire and Water
by Shadowhunter69
Summary: Its after the war, and Katara tries to understand her feelings about Zuko, but when they find themselves more close than ever,zuko ends up missing, and Katara is "kidnapped" by a mysterious blue spirit. ZUTARA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction! So all I ask is for feedback and let me know what you like and what you don't like so I put it into my next chapter. Oh, and don't post stupid comments. If you don't like the pairing of Zutara, don't read it and leave the people who do like it alone. So without further a do, Chapter 1...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jealousy and Wanting

* * *

KATARA

_Blue light glowed from my healing water as I pressed my hands against his chest. "Zuko, you're going to be okay, I'm going to heal you." _

_"Katara…" _

_"What?" Tears are streaming down my cheeks and down my neck as my hands are shaking uncontrollably trying to calm down._

_"It won't work…" He struggles to find his voice to speak._

_"It will—I—I promise I am going to get you out of this…"_

_"Katara, I'm happy it wasn't you…"_

_"Zuko, stop talking like that,"_

_"Thank you Katara…"_

_"I think it's I who should be thanking you," I'm really crying now and I start to panic. Zuko's breathing has slowed to a stop. "Zuko…" I shake him "Zuko, open your eyes, look at me!" I shake him even harder. " ZUKO OPEN YOUR EYES DAMMIT!" I kiss him on the mouth and scream. "ZUKO!" I put my head on his chest. "…please…" I look up to the sky and scream until I can't no more. _

"Zuko!" I bolt upright in bed.

"WHAT? Jeez Katara. I heard you the first 100 times!" He opens the door to where I sleep. He looks at me for a second and I blush. I'm still tangled in my bed sheets and in my wrappings. Not to mention my hair is a mess. "Um…what do want?" I don't know what to say, it was one of those dreams again. I've been having them ever since Zuko saved me from Azula's lightning. I have been terrified of what could have happened if I didn't save him in time. I quickly got up, patted my stray hairs down to no avail, and made my bed quickly.

"Um…Is everyone else up yet?"

"Uh, yeah. We didn't wake you up because….well you were sleeping really soundly…" He blushed but I don't know why.

"Are you ready to be crowned Firelord today?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be meeting Mai in a few hours." I felt a sense of anger. I mentally slap myself. Zuko and I are only friends. Mai will end up being firelady, and me as his friend. But I still couldn't shake off a shake off a feeling of jealousy.

"Are you excited? This is what you wanted your whole life."

"Yeah, you could say that." We stand there for a long awkward moment.

"I should probably get dressed and ready. Big day. You should too,"

"Okay…um…I'll see you later then?

"Yeah." He stands there for a moment and then leaves. As soon as he leaves I fall back onto the bed and look at the ceiling and let out a long sigh.

The day went by as planned. Zuko became Firelord and Mai is now his fiance. He invited Me, Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph over for the first dinner in the palace. They prepared a lot of different Fire Nation food most of which I've never tried before. One of the bowls looked like it had some sort of pork. Or maybe it's squid. I couldn't decide.

"So, Zuko and I have decided on when our wedding will take place." Mai said dully. Does she not want to marry Zuko or somrthing? Then I remembered that Mai is always dark, dull , and depressing. That's somthing I could never understand between Mai and Zuko. I don't think they are REALLY meant for each other...Dammit! I did it again. Why do keep having thoughts about this?

"How exciting!When will it be?" Suki was practically jumping up and down in her seat. Mai looked at her like she was a lulnitic.

"The first Sunday of next month,"

I practically spit out my squid pork. _Beginning of next month? That early?_ I look up at Zuko. He hasn't looked up from his plate.

"Ooooo! We can go shopping and Tophand Katara can come too and help! This is going to be perfect!" Suki said erratically.

"I don't know if you people noticed yet, but I'm _blind._I don't think I'm going to be any help to you and your prissy party."

"It is _not _a prissy party, and you _can _help. We can find brides maid dresses and I need to get you and Katara and Ty Lee and myself."

"I'm not really into the idea either..." I thought I muttered it to myself, but everyone was looking at me. Even Zuko looked up from his plate. I felt blood rush to my face. "What?" I ask as if I hadn't said anything.

"It's just that, well, oh nevermind," Suki said and went back to her food. Everything was unusually quiet afterwards.

The desserts were served afterwards. After all that weird squid pork, I think I lost my appetite for pie. Suki started talking about planning the wedding again, and I look over to Aang who is sitting across from me. He looks back and smiles that same smile he showed me when we kissed after Ozai was defeated. When I think back, I don't even know why I kissed him really. I didn't even like him that way. It was just that, well I was so happy that he defeated Ozai and everyone came out okay (except for Zuko partially). I feel kind of guilty about it now, because I knew he liked me before that because we kissed before that for no reason and he always kissed me. I don't even know my own feelings and emotions anymore.

Talk of the wedding and my confused feelings about Aang and Zuko and having to go back to the Southern Water Tribe after this is all over was all just too much for me. Before I knew it, I was shedding tears. In front of everyone. I tried to wipe them away before anyone saw, but it was too late. Aang had saw me. "Katara? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" All eyes were on me again.

"It's-it's n-nothing. I just need s-some fresh air..." I get up and leave for the balcony. On my way I was furiously wiping away my tears and stepped onto the balcony. I've only been standing out there gathering myself for a minute when a familiar hand was on my shoulder, and his voice melted my heart.

"Katara?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's Chapter 2. I know my chapter's are really short, but to be honest I don't really like long chapters. So, keep reviewing and giving me feedback. I would really appreciate that so I could incorporate some things you guys are interested in and work on cutting out things that you guys don't like. So, I'm practically begging. FEEDBACK PLEASE! Enjoy Chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Burning

* * *

KATARA

"Zuko!" I whip my head around to see him. "W-what are you doing?"

"I think the question is: What are _you_ doing?"

"I-I-well, I'm…." I stutter trying to control my voice. "I'm just getting some fresh air. That's all."

He just looks at me, and takes a breath and says, "Well, it seems that you want some comfort…or something…" He blushes. For some reason, that makes my emotions burn and accelerate to fury. How can he be blushing?! He's engaged for Pete's sake! Why is he asking this way towards me? I don't understand! Its like I'm swimming to shore but the tide pulls me in just as I see land.

"Well, look I don't need comfort, and why don't you just walk right back into the dining room and talk about how great your wedding will be!" Shit. I didn't mean to say that last part. He looked like I just slapped him in the face.

"I never wanted to get married…" He mutters, barely audible.

"What?" I heard what he said, but I can't believe it. "So, why are getting married if you don't even want to?"

"I don't know. It seemed obvious to everyone that we would so Mai just went with the idea. I can't really argue with her because she seemed excited about it."

"Mai? Excited? Please." I half snorted.

"That's why I couldn't argue. She was _smiling. _Mai _never_ smiles. That's as excited as she can get." I can tell he feels really uncomfortable telling me these things, but I keep asking him questions anyway.

"So why don't you want to get married to Mai? It makes sense. What's holding you back?" We stare at each other for a long time until he took a step closer to me.

"I…"

"Zuko?" Me and Zuko spin our heads around to see Mai standing in the doorway. She didn't look happy. Well, she never looks happy, but right now, she looks especially _unhappy._

"Can I…talk to you for a minute?" The look on Zuko's face was something I couldn't make out. It looks like it was a combination of calm and terror. If that's even possible, Zuko just did it. He looks at me, gives a tiny nod and walks away with Mai.

ZUKO

I walk with Mai to our bedroom. I really don't know how to feel right now. I don't even know if she was eavesdropping or not. BUt if she was, I don't know weather to feel happy now that she has heard how I really feel, or absolutely terrified of what she's about to say to me. "What do you want Mai?"

"I don't even know Zuko. But I sure as hell don't know what _you_ want. You lie and tell me you want to get married and go off telling the water tribe peasant that you don't. Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you lied to Katara and you are telling me the truth. I don't know which is right, but I want a straight answer. Right now."

"Mai, I know that you are upset, but I'm really confused right now."

"What is there to be confused about? I'm your fiance and that is some peasant..."

"Stop calling her that,"

"I don't give a shit if call her a cow's ass. Now give me answers now or we are done."

"We've been done. I know this might be a surprise for you, but I'm..."

"You're what?" her eyes are burning with rage. I work up my courage to her, and really, myself. I've never admitted it until now.

"I'm in love with Katara."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here's a short little chapter for you. It's small, but its voice is big. PLEASE REVEIW!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Dear Katara

* * *

Dear Katara,

Zuko is missing. He just disappeared.

Just thought you should know, since you and him were _so_ close.

From,

Mai


	4. Chapter 4

**YO! So here's another chapter. Hopefully, it is to your liking. While writing this I was listening to "Seven Devils" by Florence & the Machine so if you want some listening music while you read, this is a good pick. Please review I need them so I know if you guys like it or not, because their is no point of me writing anything you guys don't' like so if you want me to continue, REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Darkness

* * *

KATARA

My soul is being pulled out of me. I try to hold on, but it feels as though every last drop of happiness, peace, and all emotions I can hold myself accountable for is drained out of me, and it leaves its shell behind.

ZUKO

I need to find her. I must find my waterbender. The last puzzle piece to my soul. The one I was missing and ignoring all my life. It was obvious, a prize hidden in plain sight. The only thing holding me to this earth without drifting away. Katara.

KATARA

I drop Mai's letter, and the gang is staring at me, their eyes filled with worry. "Katara, what is it?" Aang asks me. I can't find the words. My brain still can't comprehend the words that lie on that page. Sokka steps forward and picks up the letter. He glances at it once and looks back up to me. I couldn't quite read the expression on his face. Usually it's all fake seriousness and sarcasm. Right now, I can see the resemblance between him and my father. He looked exactly like my father with his eye brows slightly furrowed, but still shows sympathy and sorrow. He passes the note to Aang and Suki looks over his shoulder.

"Oh my God," Suki looks up at me. "This is awful! What do you think happened? Do you think he ran off? Or do you think someone had taken him?"

"I-I-don't know…" The last time I saw Zuko, he was with me on the balcony. I don't know what's going on. It seems that right when I thought things couldn't get any worse than they were before, irony comes and tackles me from behind. My vision starts to blur, and I feel Aang's arms catch me as I plunge into darkness.

ZUKO

I look for watching eyes, draw my duo swords, pull down my blue mask, and head out into the dark of night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nice to see some people are reviewing! I need more though! Thanks for the support so far! Here's the next chapter to "Fire and Water"! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Heartbreak and Freedom

* * *

KATARA

"Katara?" I turn my head around to look at Aang.

"Hey, Aang,"

"Iroh finally got his own tea shop. Sokka just went down to get some tea. Would you like some?"

"I'm not really in the mood for tea."

"You know what Iroh would say: 'Tea helps clear the mind, even when it doesn't need clearing' or something like that."

"I don't want any,"

"Okay." He pauses and sits down next to me in front of the river. I elegantly twirl my fingers and hands, and I bend some water out of the river in tiny droplets and release them, and I do that over and over again, it helps me think. "So, um…can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Why was the letter addressed to you and not everyone in the gang? I know Zuko and you were friends, but we were all friends with Zuko, and I would believe you would be the last person Mai would send that sort of letter to you." I drop the water I was bending abruptly and looked into Aang's wide gray eyes. How can I possibly explain? "The letter said you and Zuko were "so close". What does she mean by that?" His eyes were pleading.

"Aang…"

"Katara, I love you." No. This can't be happening. I knew this day would come when he said that to me and I always wondered how I was going to respond. I didn't want to break his heart, but I don't feel the same way.

"Aang, I…" He leaned in and kissed me hard on the mouth, and Zuko's face flashed before my eyes. I gently shove him away. "Aang, I'm so sorry. I –I just don't feel the same way. I love you, but not in that way. You always seemed like a son to me and I don't know how to explain it. I'm just really confused right now."

"But, Katara…" His eyes were tearing up. I can't stand to see him like this. "We kissed before, and I thought we were going to be together, we kissed after the fall of Ozai and I thought you loved me that way too…"

"Aang, I'm so sorry." He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm not going to force you to love me back, I will always love you, and have you're back no matter what."

I look away and bury my face into my knees and start to sob. I feel like a child again and I need to get away. Even if it means leaving my friends behind. I stand up and jump into the water. I sink near the bottom and let cool of the water surround me, and I twirl my arms around me and the water drags me up and I'm on top of a swirling tower of water, and I feel free. I travel along the river with wind biting my face as I accelerate down the banks of the river, I close my eyes and think, _Goodbye everyone, I love you all but I have to find my own way, _and like to believe that they heard me even as I don't look back. 

ZUKO

I keep watching, my blue mask revealing nothing. I will be happy for once in my life; I will be with that girl in the tower of water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! I think it might be one of my best so far. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Woo

* * *

KATARA

I stopped by town and walked along the streets of Ba Sing Se. I managed to have a few copper, silver, and gold pieces in the pocket of my blue Watertribe robe. It was night, and there were not many people on the streets. Most shops were closed, but one food cart was open along the road, he looked like he was ready to close, so I sped up my pace and went to him to get some food, I haven't eaten since noon. "Excuse me?" The old cart keeper swiveled his head towards me and smiled.

"Hello dare, young lady. What's can I do for ya dis evenin'?"

"I'll have…some of the deep-fried pickled radishes, and one pau bun." He wrapped them up and put them in a brown bag.

"Dat will be two silver pieces." I hand him the two coins.

"Thank you," I start to walk away but he touches my arm.  
"Be carful, just 'cause the war has ended, dat don't mean dat it is safe. Especially a young pretty gal like ya'self,"

"Thank you, but I can take care of myself," I said with care. "Thank you for the advice though," He smiled and went back to closing the shop. I walked away and went into an ally where I can sleep once I'm done eating. I sit down against the wall and open up the bag. I pull out the wrapped deep-fried pickled radishes, and began to eat. When I was getting ready to eat the pau bun, someone came into the ally. "Who's there?" I drop my pau bun and bend the water out of my water skin slung on my hip, ready to attack. He started to pick up speed and ran towards me. I created the water whip and it pushed him into the wall and he got up, and I didn't bend my water in time. He crushed me against the wall and he breathing hot air in my face. I couldn't see his face, it was too dark. I struggled against his grip. I brought my knee up trying to kick him off, but his legs held them down.

"Hey there pretty girl…" His voice is slurred and his voice smells like garbage.

"Get…off…me…"

"Oh, I think I'll wait before I do that…In the meantime…how about you give me a good time, huh?"

"You're sick…" I spit in his face. He doesn't seem to notice. He pins me to the wall with his hands on my hips, and he starts to take my robe apart. "Stop…" I feel helpless. Then a flash of a blue face, and the guys grip was gone and I could breathe. I hear the air being cut by swords and fire lights up the ally. I fall to the ground, shaking and my head is throbbing and the last thing I remember is a blue mask and arms lifting me off the ground.

AANG

"Guys, it's been three days. Katara still isn't back. I'm starting to worry…" I feel so stupid. How could I crash those questions on her right when she got that letter about Zuko? Now she's gone, and she hasn't come back since she took that dive into the river.

"She couldn't have gotten far. She's probably just fine. Katara knows how to take care of herself." said Sokka

"I don't care. I have a feeling something is wrong. I'm going to go look for her," I don't think I would ever forgive myself if something happened to Katara. I grab my staff and fly down the river. I stop by the center market of Ba Sing Se and look around. She's bound to have been here. I hope I will find her soon because we still haven't finished our course to the South Pole yet. There is a stand selling deep-fried pickled radishes. Those are Katara's favorite. Maybe that old cart keeper has seen her. "Hello? Mr….uh…"

"Everyone calls me Woo. No need for the 'Mr.',"

"Okay, 'Woo', have you seen a Watertribe girl at all?"

"Dare a few Watertribe girls…What she look like?"

"Well, she has these hair loopies…"

"Ah! Dat pretty girl! Yes, yes. I've seen 'er. She came by me cart a few days ago wantin' some these here deep-fried pickled radishes. Nice gal."

"Do you know where she went?"

"Last time I saw her she was heading down dat there ally over yonder," He points behind me to a shaded ally.

"Thank you….Woo,"

"No, problem. Is she yer girlfriend?"

"Uhhh…no." I few days ago I would have said yes.

"Ah. Who eva wins 'er heart would be one lucky fella."

"Hope ya find 'er,"

"Thanks," I turn around and walk into the ally Woo had showed me. There on the floor I see Katara's water skin, and blood on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for the late upload! Hopefully this will satisfy your Zutarian needs!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Last Thing I Remember

* * *

ZUKO

I hold her tight, and don't let go. I move quickly, and make sure I'm unseen. I can take her with me now, but no. I can't now. I must wait. She must find me, by herself and on her own time. I'll be the last thing she'll remember.

KATARA

I'm surrounded by darkness. There is a bowl of soup right next to me, and a glass of water. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, and get up from the bed I was lying in. I rub my eyes and make my way to what looks like a door. I close my hand around the handle, and step out into an illuminated intricate hallway. I walk down, and much to my surprise, Iroh is standing behind a counter serving tea to customers. He looks over at me and smiles. He wipes his hands on a dish towel and walks over to me. "I see you've finally woken."

"Yeah…I-I guess…"

"Tea?" He gestures to behind the counter he was at before.

"Please," The feeling of tea warming my insides made me smile and forget the big question. I stop abruptly. "Wait—How-how did I get here? How long have I been here?"

"I assure you, I will answer all your questions, please, sit and have tea." I sit down and take a sip of tea. I was delicious. I warmed my body from the inside-out. "So, what it it you wish to ask me first?"

"Ummm…how long have I been here?"

"You have been sound asleep for two days." _Two days…?_

"How did I get here…?"

"Ah, well, that I don't know the whole answer to. I was going to close the shop, and there you were lying in the front of the door to my tea shop. I brought you in here, and you've woken, and here you are now."

"How did I get on your doorstep?"

"I do not know, child," He took a deep breath and took a long sip of his tea, "What is the last thing you remember?" I racked through my brain trying to remember.

"I-well-I g-got some deep-fried-pickled radishes from a cart owner with a really weird accent…" Iroh's eyes brightened.

"Woo! He's one of my good friends. He plays a game of pai-sho with me from time-to-time, of course, I always win…" he switches his face and goes serious again and clears his throat, "please, continue,"

"Well, I don't really remember…I just remember seeing a blue face before I blacked out…" Before Iroh could reply, we heard the door to the tea shop slam open, and when I turn around, it's Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph.

Aang yells, "Iroh, Katara's missing and—oh." His eyes meet me and he smiles and runs over and gives me a huge hug. "Katara…I was so worried…I saw blood and your waterskin…oh thank God you're okay…"

I'm just too shocked to respond, I wanted to get away, but I felt guilty now because Aang and everyone else was so worried, but it also made me angry. I could take care of myself. "Aang…I'm _fine._ Okay? Just stop worrying about me!"

"Katara, it's not like you wouldn't do the same for us! We look out for each other, and we can't just leave each other hanging!" Sokka yells. Sokka never yells. I was taken aback.

"I'm-I'm sorry…I just had to leave…"

"Look Katara, we all know you love Zuko, but we all have to do this together." That was Toph.

"LISTEN, I need to go my own way, and if I need any of you, I'll let you know, I promise. Just…let me do this…by myself."


	8. Chapter 8

**First, I would like to thank Mindreader3 and all her glory for helping me out with thins chapter! Cheak out her stories as well! Without further a do...Chapter 8**

* * *

Chapter 8

A Journey Begins

* * *

KATARA

A blue mask is all I know, I'm desperate but maybe it's connected to Zuko's disappearance. He once helped me with my past now I must find him if there is to be a future, our future. I have to do this alone though, so I leave the gang behind. I told Sokka to lead the southern water tribe, he will make an excellent warrior. Suki went back to a peaceful life with the kyoshi warriors but promised to visit Sokka every month. Toph is the last to go and stays with Aang at the southern air temples. She told me she has nowhere else to go, but I believe it's something more.

"Take care of him for me ok?"

"I will, Toph says slightly blushing."

That night I fled having said my goodbyes. My top priority was Zuko and if I didn't find him than whom else would? Taking precautions I wore a dark cloak and slipped on deck of a nearby boat. The water and the stars gently rocked me to sleep.

ZUKO

She's leaving and I must follow. I can't leave her unprotected. She needs to find me on her own and she will, I have no doubt. I only hope she understands.

KATARA

The early light broke my peace as I quickly jumped off the docks and took cover in the woods. I ran and jumped over the fire nation's capital walls. It's still early dawn so all is quiet. There's a reason why I'm here. Two names that I will never say without acid in my mouth, Azula and Mai. They could have each other for all I cared but something about his disappearance didn't feel like just that. Maybe it was forced but thinking about it wasn't going to change anything. I had to get information straight from the source.

I come across the palace's entrance and it just so happens a very muscular, scary, idiot happens to be blocking my way.

_Just perfect, _I thought_._

"Hold it girly, do you have an invitation?!"

"No."

"You may not enter without permission from a member of the royal family or significant other."

"Do you know who I am?"

"No does it look like I care?"

At that moment I lost control. I used the water in my canteen and froze him to the wall.

"Listen here pal, I helped save this one hundred year war and am one of the most highly skilled water benders ever to grace your presence. Your princess is in jail, your fire lord is in jail, and your prince is missing. Don't talk to me about needing an invitation when you can't even get your shit together!"

"N-Now hold on I'm sure we can work something out," said a frightened guard.

"That's what I thought."

"Um if you'll just—"

"Oh! Sorry," I said unfreezing my handy work.

"Follow me miss."

I never really got a good look at the palaces interior. The corridors all looked so familiar that I was starting to get light headed. Finally we stopped at Mai's room.

"My lady this um girl named Katara is here for your fiancé's disappearance."

The last part made me flinch but I quickly recovered.

"Bring her in, now away with you."

"Yes ma'am."

"Why are you here?"

"I believe the guard just answered that."

"No, why are _you_ here?"

"I'm here to help unlike you who seem all too emotionless for my taste."

"Listen here you water tribe peasant, I may not look it but I'm just as worried as you are and if you think it will help then fine then I'll answer your stupid questions, but DO NOT disrespect me, understand."

"Crystal clear."

"Good now sit."

"I'll stand thank you."

"Suit yourself."

"Now tell me where was the last place you saw him?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks Again to Mindreader 3 for helping me out with this chapter! Please Check her things out as well! Please review, it will make my day!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Soul Searching

* * *

KATARA

"The last time I saw him we had a fight, Mai said shaking her head. He told me that well…that it was him and he needed some time apart."

My expression remained cool and unfazed but my heart was pounding wildly.

"He told me that he couldn't get married because it would be a lie, his heart belonged to another."

"I'm so—"

"Don't be, she replied casually. What's done is done."

"I'm sure he still cares about you a great deal."

"Don't you understand? He left me. It's not like I had much choice in him running of for what, to think about someone who's better than me. Your right sounds like he cares all right."

"Mai stop making this out to be so hard. Zuko can't help who he falls in love with and right now he could be in danger."

"Please! this disappearing routine isn't new to me. He can handle himself."

"Aren't you worried?"

"I'm worried but not for your reasons. So where's your happy cheery monk boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend! It just didn't work out, but I think he has someone else watching out for him."

"The blind little earth girl, she snorted. Don't make me laugh and it's not something I do often."

"You should it might he—"

"Nothing can help me anymore…you should go I have no more energy for you to try my patience."

"Wait! Just one more question."

"What is it Ka-retard-a?"

"It's Katara."

"Whatever."

"Do you know anything about a blue mask?"

For just a second Mai's eyes widened, but only a second.

"If you mean the blue spirit then yes, you should check out the next opening night."

"Wait what do you mean opening night?"

"Zuko's mom loved entertainment and one night she took us to a fancy theatre in Ba Sing Sa. It was about a mysterious blue spirit who acted as guardian angels to those who were lost within themselves, whatever that may mean. I found the show quite dull but they put on the same dull routine every year, during this time actually."

_Like how I was lost within my heart…Zuko where are you?_

She quickly pulled herself out of her thoughts. "Thank you for everything and good luck."

"I make my own luck, she replied before shutting the door in Katara's face

MAI

A little while after the nosy little bender left I drew a bath. I let the steam clear my head as the hot water soaked my chilled, tired bones. I never really mattered to anyone special so why did I expect anything different from Zuko? This is why emotions are for the weak, they only drag you down.

After a nice soak I changed into one of my good robes. I brushed and pulled my hair into a tight black bun. The reflection I saw did not smile back at me but I was pleased. Soon afterward I rang the service bell calling 4 guards to my aid.

"Yes Lady Mai?"

"I have some news for you boys, I'm in charge now."

"What?"

"That's right I'm Zuko's fiancée and I deserve to act as fire lord in his absence."

"But—"

"There will be no questioning me further understood, she said with a glare as hard as diamonds."

"Yes, fire lord."

"Good. Oh!, and one more thing. A certain delinquent with a blue mask has been terrorizing the place and its community, see to it that he is captured."

"We will not fail you."

"I am counting on it, now go, I have plans to set."

AZULA

It's cold and damp but it's my new home. I feel broken and shattered, once a princess and now a prisoner, pathetic. The door to my cells clicks open and rust falls softly to the stone floor.

"Brought you some scraps, said an ignorant guard."

He wore a helmet and was tall and bulky. An arrogant smirk lit up his face and the brown eyes peering through the helmet was harsh and judgmental. Without warning the guard took the tray of food in his hand and threw it through the cells bars. It landed against the wall with a splat.

"Eat up now, he said between hysterics."

My eyes shot open with fury as I fire fisted his face sending him back out the way he came. No matter how depressing and miserable I was feeling in here I never lost my will. They tried but I would not break, I would be as hard and as dangerous as I was before this. I broke out of my trance and looked up to see the helmet roll towards my feet.

"Hello Azula, said a clam but familiar voice."

My eyes traveled upwards to find a girl in a slim black cloak with a matching hood and face gear. There were no specific identification except the girls braids.

"Hello Katara here to gloat about winning our little match?"

"I didn't come here to waste time I came here to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I need your bending and skills in tracking."

"Such a heavy request but do you have payment."

"I can get you out of this cell."

My mind went racing with a new thought of freedom.

"Go on."

"You help me and do as I say then I'll bust you out of here, once my task is completed you are free to go as you please."

"Interesting to say the least but what are we finding dear, I know that lost look in your eyes isn't for nothing dear."

"I need to find a certain prince."

"Zu-Zu?! Well this is interesting!"

"Are you on board?"

"Yes despite my rivalry with my dear brother, I think I can waste a few precious days for a lifetime of freedom, yes and no duties to uphold or meeting to attend.

"Then let's go."

ZUKO

I wait in the trees that are familiar to me as my name. The sky turns amber as daylight approaches and then I see her, but wait there are two dark figures on the move. Katara I can identify but the other one's foot movements seem familiar. Almost like…No! It can't be but it is! How?! How di—

A hand grabs me from behind pinning me to the ground. I struggle but there are too many palace guards.

"I've got you now blue spirit!"

A muffled cry escaped my lips from my mask before a single hit sends me spiraling into the cold blackness.

_Katara please be…safe_


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS AGAIN TO MINDREADER 3!**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Clue

* * *

ZUKO

My eyes felt like concrete as I opened them to see walls of stone. It was my prison I assumed and whoever did this wanted me alive…I wonder why? The chamber doors open and I see Mai in a formal red dress but her hair is put up…she is not alone.

"Miss me Zuko," she said sarcastically.

I did not respond but gave her one hell of a glare.

"Oh where are my manners! Guards you are excused."

"Yes Fire Lord Mai," and they left as quickly as they had entered.

"Fire Lord?!"

"Yes it seems I've been promoted."

"What the hell Mai?! I thought we had a deal!"

"We did…that is until you broke it just like your promises," she said with venom and she pointed a finger with a gold ring and a ruby heart on it.

"Mai I'm sorry and I should have never lied to you but—"

"But nothing you will remain here and you will be my little secret."

"She'll find me."

"You mean that little water bending-boyfriend stealing bitch?! Oh I assure you she was looking for you but I sent her off."

"Where?"

"Let's just say alone she will face a difficult journey to the earth kingdom cave and find this."

"My mask!"

"Yes and the cave is one she cannot get out of, a cave of two lovers it is called."

"You can't do this!"

"Oh but I already have and as for you I find I do better without your love, Fire lord Mai has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Bitch!" I hissed with hatred.

She turned only for a moment before she flung her arm out. Instantly the chains around me tightened as flying stars pinned my arms above my head and my feet to the wall. I struggled but the metal only dug into my tattered cloths and torn flesh. I bit my bleeding tongue to keep from crying out in pain.

Suddenly Mai was in front of me inches away from my face.

"Have you forgotten?! You are mine now Zuko!"

Before I had a chance to reply to she pressed her mouth roughly against mine. Her hand ran through my hair and bile rose up in my throat. How dare she! Damn her to hell and damn me for being forced to kiss her back!

I can't move and as reality would have it she had complete control of the situation. When she drew back I took a breath of fresh air and was too shocked to speak. At the corner of her mouth was a smirk but I was repulsed.

"I must admit I hate you all the same but I found myself _liking _it all the same."

"Y-you—"

For the first time Mai let out a small laugh. Her face was inches from mine and I could feel her breathe like acid. For a moment I was afraid she was going to kiss me again but she didn't instead she turned her head to my ear.

"Enjoy your stay at lake Lougi," or what is left of it, she whispered.

"I will be free."

"And if you do manage to escape I will go after her, she is all alone now."

My eyes went wide and the sound of the door slamming shut behind me didn't make it any better. The vibration managed to loosen the stars and using my remaining strength I pulled against and fell down on the stone floor. I stretched out my hand reaching for something anything but I simply collapsed and let the nightmares take me in the darkness.

KATARA

Morning light awoke me from my dreamless slumber. I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Slowly I pulled back the tent to find Azula dressed and prepared next to a fire with _sniff, sniff, _eggs.

"Well looks like someone finally decided to join the living, typical for someone who spends so much time with a bald lovesick kid, Azula said rolling her eyes."

"Aang is the Avatar!"

"Like anyone could forget."

I decided to calm down and change the subject.

"Smells good um what is it?"

"Quail eggs," she replied plainly.

"Oh um…"

"Starve if you want but I doubt it'll help on finding Zu-Zu, always behind and needed me to pick up the slack for him."

"So why did you join me then?"

"I have no alibi's and no friends. I saw a second chance and I took it, always know what your getting yourself into though."

"You're right about one thing, but I honestly don't know what to expect."

"Eat up and I might just talk to you."

So I obeyed and found myself enjoying the meal and savored every last bite. When I was finished I set my plate down and took a sip from my water pouch.

"So what makes you so worried about him mmm?"

"Oh well I, Zuko is a dear friend and I owe him my life, remember."

"Yes I remember quite well trying to kill you, it's not something that you just brush off however I remain true to my word and temporary truce."

"Good."

"Love, such a silly weakness that I'll never understand."

"It is not a weakness it's strength!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I said firmly."

"Now I see it."

"See what?"

"Why Mai saw you as such a threat. A powerful water bender, yes, but a love sick one is even more so, especially since it is the same man that she loves."

"If Mai really loved him she would have helped me, not like she was worried."

"Well I'll take your word for it but mind you that I have a knack for seeing lies."

"So?!"

"So Zuko means more to you than you let on."

"That's—"

"That is the truth."

I opened my mouth to reply but it was pointless now. I sighed in frustration and stood up packing up the supplies.

"Let's just get going."

"About time Lara."

"It's Katara," I said simply.

"Whatever."

That's when something silver caught my eye. It was a small glint coming from a cluster of bushes. Slowly I made my way over and peered through. That's when I saw them…a pair of duel swords. A flash of the blue masked stranger goes through my mind and I immediately freeze.

"What did you find water bender?" Azula asked with mild interest.

"A clue…our very first."


End file.
